


Peaches and Plums: A Great Antidepressant

by The9thElement



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The9thElement/pseuds/The9thElement
Summary: Just a cute, mostly fluffy Queliot one shot. Little smut at the end. First one shot, I'm used to writing multi chapter stories. Set after 3x06 but before 3x07. Un-betaed





	Peaches and Plums: A Great Antidepressant

Quentin looked out one of the many windows in Castle Whitespire. He had just gotten back from his quest to the Abyss with Poppy. He was still pissed at her because of what she did. The woman ditched him as soon as they made it ashore, leaving him to travel back to the Castle all by himself. The time it took had given him time to think about what the key did to him. Quentin knew he was depressed. He knew that he had self-worth issues, and often times thought he would be better off dead. But it felt different this time.  
He had never had to face a physical, or something that at least looked physical, embodiment of his deepest darkest thoughts about himself. While trying to ignore his “depression monster”, as Poppy put it, Quentin noticed that if it focused on things on his mind. The quest, the keys, his friends. Any kind of happy memory it could grasp at. As soon as Q realized this, he stopped thinking about one person in particular.  
Eliot Waugh, King of Brakebills parties, High King of Filloy, was Quentin's best friend. When the young man had first taken Q under his wing, Quentin didn’t understand. Why this picture of elegance, grace, and sex would ever put any focus on someone as plain and boring as Quentin Coldwater was beyond him. Quentin knew from the moment they met, that he had a crush on the upperclassmen. Being bisexual was something Quentin found out of himself in high school. So, of course, Quentin noticed how attractive Eliot was.  
At first, Quentin just quietly accepted that Eliot was good looking, and way out of his league. Then Alice happened, and Quentin thought he forgot about his crush on El. Quentin did really care about Alice, loved her even. But then they made a plan to defeat the Beast, and the shit with the emotion bottles fucked everything up again. Q didn't remember much, but he did remember the feeling of Eliot’s lips against his own. Quentin realized then, that yes, he does love Alice, but it's not the same as what he felt for Eliot.  
Watching Eliot become High King, watching him get married, was one of the worst things Quentin ever witnessed. He wanted to run up there screaming about how it was unfair, and how you couldn’t force to people who don't love each other to get married. He didn't, because he knew it was the only way to stop Martin. The empty feeling inside his chest only grew though.  
Quentin figured out long ago that his life was filled with shitty moments, no matter how bright it seemed. Alice died, he lost his mind, Fillory was in shambles, Alice got brought back, and then they lost magic. Quentin didn't think life could get any worse. But then they started this stupid quest for keys. And Quentin and Eliot spent a lifetime together, with their family, their son.  
After they got their memories back, Quentin cried for hours. Eliot held him through it all, like he always did. Although Eliot tried not to show it, Quentin knew he was upset too. He was crying too. Mourning the loss of everything they had built together. That night Eliot brought Q back to the High King’s bedchamber, kissed his tears away, and made love to him like they would never see each other again. Which is why Quentin did everything in his power to not think about Eliot, and their life together, while in possession of that key. He didn't want to know what horrible things his mind could come up with.  
Quentin sighed, looking out the window he noticed it was well past dark. Everyone would be asleep at this point. Finally. Both El and Margo were worried about the Fairy Queen finding out who he is. (More so Eliot than Margo). Dressing him up as a guard had been a good idea. Of course that meant he would have to sleep in the guard’s barracks. Which turned out to be a problem. Because when you’ve spent an entire lifetime with someone sleeping next to you, it makes it kinda hard to sleep alone.  
Luckily Quentin wasn't the only one with his problem. That night, when Q snuck into Eliot’s room, the High King had been wide awake. El had been sitting next to a window, a glass of crappy Fillory wine in hand, with bags under his eyes. Quentin shut the door as quietly as he could, but the soft thud still brought Eliot's attention to him. Quentin froze for half a second before Eliot smiled at him.  
“Couldn't sleep either?” El had finished off his wine, still with that small, soft smile on his face. He moved onto the bed, and held the covers up for Q. “Come here.” Quentin went easily, and snuggled up to Eliot's chest. They slept through the night like that. Ever since then, Quentin had made it a point to stay up past when everyone else was sleeping so he could crawl into bed with Eliot and no one would know about it.  
Making his way through halls he knew like the back of his hand, Q finally found his way to Eliot's bedroom. Just like that night, he snuck in as quietly as he could, being sure not to wake El if he was actually asleep. Tonight was one of those nights apparently. Quentin walked over to the bed, taking his clothes off as he went, until he was just in his underwear. He slipped under the covers and pulled Eliot's head onto his chest.  
El stirred in his sleep, mumbling something, opening one tired looking eye up at Q. Quentin kissed his forehead, whispering for him to go back to sleep. Eliot closed his eyes and cuddled in closer to the warmth of his lover. Quentin nuzzled his nose into Eliot's curly hair, smiling as smelled his shampoo. Q fell asleep feeling happy for the first time in days.

XXX

When Eliot woke up, they had somehow switched positions in the night. El was now wrapped around Q, their legs tangled together. Eliot smiled, and placed soft kisses on Quentin’s bare shoulders. He kinda remembered Q coming into his room last night. But he definitely remembered the days prior, when Q was gone. On a normal night it was hard for Eliot to fall asleep. Ever since the mosaic it became impossible without Quentin. Having him be away on the quest was painful. Most nights Eliot had to drink himself to sleep. (Not something he would admit to Quentin, ever.)  
Eliot slowly woke up his lover with more gentle kisses. Quentin hummed, and snuggled back into Eliot’s embrace. El smiled and tightened his hold on Q. Brushing back some of Quentin’s hair, Eliot pressed his lips to the younger boy’s neck. “Good morning.” El mumbled into Quentin’s sleep warm skin.  
“Morning.” Quentin turned around to face his lover. His eyes were still closed, the early morning sun shone through the window. “Missed you.” Quentin nuzzled his nose into the crook of Eliot’s neck, trying to get as close as he could.  
“I missed you too.” Eliot smiled and kissed his forehead. They stayed like that for a few moments, just basking in being back together. Neither one of them had told anyone that they remembered the other timeline. In part it was because neither wanted to Fairy Queen to overhear, and learn about the keys. But really, it was mostly because they didn’t want to share. It was something that happened between them, and in all honestly they were still trying to figure most of it out. All they knew was that wasn’t something they wanted to do alone.  
“Did you get the key?” Eliot broke the silence.  
“Yeah, it’s in a box in my bag. I wouldn’t recommend touching it.” Quentin shivered remembering having the young map maker tie him to the mast to stop him from jumping overboard, only to have to watch as Benedict did it himself.  
“What’s wrong? What happened?” Eliot pulled back to look Quentin in the eyes. “Are you ok?”  
“Yeah...no, not really. Uh, Benedict is, uh, he died.”  
“Oh shit.”  
“Yeah, so this key, it uh, it attacks your incruities. Apparently Benedict had a lot of them, because he jumped into the water.” Quentin said the last part of the sentence as quietly as he could. “It only affects the last person to touch it. After, well after, he dropped it, and I made sure no one else grabbed it before putting in a box.”  
“How did you find it?” Eliot sat up a little, starting to notice the little things in Quentin’s face meaning he wasn’t telling him everything.  
“We, uh, we picked up this Brakebills student from Victoria and Josh’s class, Poppy. She had it.” Quentin paused, not wanting to finish the story. Eliot has been known to be fiercely protective of his friends, even more so of Quentin.  
“And?” Eliot pressed.  
“Well, we had a few drinks, talked for a little, and I passed out. She ended up putting the key in my hand.” Quentin couldn’t look Eliot in the eye. He said the last sentence so softly Eliot almost didn’t catch it.  
“She did what?!” Eliot shot up, and looked down at Quentin. “Are you ok? Did anything happen?” Eliot's eyes were blown wide with fear. His hands started roaming Quentin's skin, checking for marks of any kind.  
"Hey, hey, I’m fine.” Quentin sat up and grasped Eliot’s face between his hands. “Hey, look at me, I’m fine. It’s not like this wasn’t something I’ve had to deal with before.” Quentin pressed his lips gently to Eliot’s to reassure him. “I had Benedict tie my to the mast before anything could happen. I’m ok.”  
“Fucking hell Q, don’t scare me like that.” Eliot pulled Quentin to his chest, holding on a little tighter than necessary. A hand started stroking through Quentin’s hair. “So, where is that bitch now?”  
“I don’t know. As soon as we got to shore, she took off.” Quentin relaxed into Eliot’s hold.  
“If I ever find her, I’m going to kill her. No one messes with my Q.” Normally the determination in Eliot’s voice would make Quentin laugh. This time, he knew just how serious El was being. Things have changed. Quentin sighed, and kissed Eliot’s chest; a calming gesture. But one kiss turned into two, which turned into three, witch turned into several. Quentin made his way up to Eliot’s neck, kissing and nipping at the column of his throat.  
“Hm, Q. As much as I enjoy this, and trust me, I do, we don’t have time.” Even as El said the words, he stretched his neck to give the younger boy better access. Q smiled into Eliot’s skin, not stopping. “Someone is going to come looking for me.”  
“I don’t care. I missed this.” Q whispered into Eliot’s ear, causing the older man to shiver. When a tongue flicked out against the shell of his ear, Eliot knew he was done for. “I missed you.” Finally Quentin brought his lips to Eliot’s for a long, passionate kiss. Eliot brought one of his hands to the back of Quentin’s neck, bringing him closer. The older boy ended up pushing Q onto his back, almost climbing on top of him. Quentin run his fingers through Eliot’s sleep ruffled hair, and down his back to his loose sleep pants. Their hips rocked together, both groaning at the friction it caused. They were both hard at this point, there was no hiding that with the thin garments they were wearing.  
Quentin’s hands went under Eliot’s pants, grabbing onto his perfectly round ass, and squeezing. Eliot let out of huff, smiling against Quentin’s lips before moving down his neck to his chest. He had discovered, through much trial and error, that Quentin Coldwater has exceptionally sensitive nipples. It had been an accident, making his discovery. A happy accident, because the sounds Q makes when Eliot leaves his tongue across them are heavenly.  
“El...don’t tease.” Quentin whined. The sound went straight to Eliot’s dick. It really had been too long. “Eliot, please.” Q reached down to remove the remaining clothing in their way and grasp both of them. He started with quick light flicks of his wrist; too worked up to do anything less, but not wanting it to end so soon.  
“Now who’s teasing?” Eliot gasps when Quentin’s grip tightened slightly. “Fuck Q.”  
“That's the idea.” Quentin smiled and moved his hand faster. Eliot kissed him harshly; it was more a smashing of lips than a kiss. Quentin moaned into his lover’s mouth, feeling that familiar pressure low in his stomach.  
“El...fuck, El...I’m…” All Quentin saw was a bright light for a few seconds, before coming down from his high. Eliot cried out when his orgasm hit him, collapsing on top of Quentin. They both lie there, the only sounds in the room their heavy breathes. After a few moments, Eliot rolls off Quentin nad moves to the washroom attached to his bedchamber. One of the many perks of being High King. Quentin smiled at the view as he watched El walk away. He came back after a minute with a wet cloth, and started cleaning Quentin.  
“It’s moments like this that I miss magic the most.” Eliot threw the cloth somewhere else in the room. Quentin smiled, knowing what he was talking about. During the quest, one of the few things they used magic for was to clean up after sex. Both men had found they were rather clingy, and that never changed. Having to get up, out of a warm bed, out of the arms of their lover, was almost too much.  
Quentin grabbed Eliot’s arm and pulled him back down onto the bed. They both laughed, put their foreheads together, and smiled. They didn’t get a lot of time to themselves anymore. Although, considering they had seventy years of time together, it makes sense that they’re used to each others company. They stayed that way for a few long minutes, giving each other small kissed, and gentle smiles. Quentin really had missed him while on his boat trip. And it wasn’t just about the sex. It was also the gentle touches, the soft kisses, the murmured words of endearment and love. But of course, these quiet moments never lasted.  
“Eliot! I know you’re in there! Get out here you asshole! We’ve got work to do.” The men heard Margo yell through the door. Eliot groaned, flopping off of Quentin. They could hear Margo talking to someone else, Tick most likely. Quentin chuckled, getting out of bed, gathering up his clothes.  
“Nooo, stay for a little longer.” Eliot made reached out for him, not really trying.  
“And risk Margo’s wrath for keeping you? I don’t think so.” Quentin started getting dress, as slowly as he could. He didn’t want to go either.  
“You’re probably right. Bambi did sound rather bitchy this fine, yet somewhat ruined morning.” Eliot sighed, moving to start getting dressed as well. Quentin actually laughed, and Eliot couldn’t help but smile. After what Q told him, he was glad to see the younger boy happy.  
“I wouldn’t say it was ruined. You knew someone was going to call on you eventually. You said so yourself. You are a King after all.”  
“Yes, well, I do believe that a King, especially a High King should be able to spend all day in bed with his lover. Without duty, without a crown, without the weight of a country on my shoulders, and without having to deal with fucking Fairies.” Eliot walked around the side of the bed, and pulled Quentin into his arms. The guard uniforms may not have been the most stylish of things, but somehow Quentin made it look good. Even with the dorky hat.  
“You should make that a law. Although I’m not sure how well it would go over with the people, and they already don’t like you.” Quentin made a good point. The people had been a bit angrier than usual these days. Although with the loss of magic, who could blame them. Eliot sighed, agreeing with the younger boy, but still not wanting to let go yet. “Everything is going to be fine. We’ll get the rest of the keys, get magic back, and solve the next big problem that comes along.”  
“Yeah, because nothing ever works out for us.” Eliot smiled. He looked down at Quentin, pulling him into a brief kiss. “You better get going, before I’m forced to keep you here all day.” Quentin shook his head at his lovers antics, before moving to the servants entrance in the room.  
“I love you.” Quentin called back before he left.  
“I love you too.” Eliot’s smile was the last thing he saw before stepping into the dark hallway

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading. I'm in love with these two, and can't wait for season four. Also, that finale, I died. I mean like, AHHHHH!!!! It was not ok.  
> Keep a look out for a multi chapter story I will hopefully be posting soon, set after season three.  
> Please comment, kudos, tell me what you liked, what you didn't. Please tell me if you think I could make some improvements. I'm always open to idea's. This is my first time writing smut that actually happens on page, so input about that would be great.  
> Love you all! Thanks again!


End file.
